


going easy on Max

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [33]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely Silly, Absolutely not to be taken seriously, F/F, Nonsense, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: What if not Dana but someone else interrupted Max's and Juliet's wrestling match ...





	going easy on Max

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13: Not So Unlucky Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755481) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC). 

> I recommend to read first the very well written and funny story that inspired this!  
  
Thank you very much for the feedback, which I got in the comments!  
I have made a few changes / additions.  
I hope the story makes more sense now XD  


While Juliet is going easy on Max ... suddenly Chloe and Kate show up.  
  
**Chloe**: You have three seconds to let go of Max and tell me why I should not decorate the wall behind you with your brain!  
**Juliet**: What-  
**Kate**: You heard her! 3 ... 2 ...  
**Max**: No, my polaroids!  


While Juliet is going easy on Max ... suddenly Brooke shows up.  
**Brooke**: Do you need help?  
**Max**: Yes, please!  
**Brooke**: Um, Max ... I didn't talk to you.  
**Max**: But-  
**Brooke**: So, Juliet ... shall I help you?  


While Juliet is going easy on Max ... suddenly Victoria shows up.  
**Victoria**: Oh Max, I didn't know you were into cnc. Do you mind if I join in?  
**Max**: ... cnc?  
**Victoria**: Consensual non-consent.  
**Max**: Consensual my ass!  
**Victoria**: Damn Max, this is some convincing role playing!  


**Author's Note:**

> No Max was harmed in the making of this story.


End file.
